Marionetas
by Corazon de tinta
Summary: esta es una historia que se me ocurrió de repente lo platique con mi amiga y... teniamos la msma idea!XD por eso decidi publicarlo espero que les guste


**Marionetas**

*Era un día como cualquiera en Nova Nizza, y los combo niños no entrenaban por que era su día de descanso y hasta mas tarde iban a ir a entrenar con Grinto y estaban descansando y disfrutando de su día*

Muy bien quien anote el siguiente punto tendrá que hacer todo lo que el otro diga… de acuerdo*le dijo Paco a Serio en un partido de novanoc*

Bueno esta bien, pero cumples!!!*le dijo Serio, esperando anotar en el aro alto para ganarle a Paco*

*Serio salta pero Paco lo detiene y no alcanza a anotar y pierde U.U*

Sí!!! No anotaste, gané, gané!!!!*celebraba Paco*

Si, ganaste justamente…*le decía Serio siendo un buen perdedor*

Si, y ahora tendrás que hacer todo lo que yo te diga, y te digo que… vayas parado de manos hasta la sala de entrenamiento desde aquí!!!*le dijo Paco aprovechando lo que habían dicho en la apuesta*

Esta bien iré parado de manos hasta la sala de entrenamiento*decía Serio no muy a gusto mientras se paraba de manos*

Muy bien entonces que esperas vamos*le decía mientras se iba corriendo al entrenamiento mientras Serio tenia que ir como dijo Paco*

Que mal ganador es Paco*pensaba Serio y tenía tooooooooda la razón*

*Llegaron a la sal de entrenamiento*

Por que Serio viene parado de manos??? *le pregunto Pilar a Paco*

Por que el perdió en el juego de novanoc y acordamos que el perdedor tendría que hacer todo lo que el otro quisiera* Paco se burlaba de Serio, Azul trataba de consolarlo*

No tienes que hacer lo que el te diga, te trata como su marioneta al manipularte no dejes que te trate así!!!*le decía Azul al ver como estaba su novio U.U*

Ja! Hicimos una apuesta, y tienes que cumplir, por que perdiste

No Serio no te sigas humillando así...*le suplicaba Azul*

A ver Paco si te doy 10 pepitas me dejas de tratar como tu marioneta???

mmm… esta bien pero… dame 15 pepitas*le dijo Paco aprovechando la oferta de Serio*

grrr… esta bien toma tus 15 pepitas con tal de que olvides lo de la apuesta*dijo Serio algo molesto *

Paco se que Serio perdió y tiene que cumplir la apuesta pero no crees que es mejor que lo dejes en paz no crees yo creo*le dijo el maestre pero Paco no estaba atento a lo que dijo*

Pilar!!! No y no!!! Tienes que dar saltos mas altos usar mas patadas y los esquivas!!!! No lo sigues haciendo mas!!!!*Paco empezó con sus rabietas y Pilar se sentía mal por lo que le decía*

Polar tienes que hacer todo exactamente como yo te dije!!!da un salto y lanza una patada de chapa giratoria en el aire… no así no!!!!… grrrr…

Ya Paco!!! Deja de decirle a Pilar como debe de moverse!!!*le decía Azul ya harta de ver como trataban a su amiga Pilar*

*El maestre decide intervenir*

Paco no le digas a Pilar como debe de practicar deja que ella sola lo haga…*le aconsejaba el maestre*

Pero maestre… lo esta haciendo mal así nunca hará las cosa bien

Si pero tu no eres nadie para decirle como actuar niño!!!*le decía cabeza que se acercaba*

Pero cabeza…

Pero nada niño tienes que aprender a no ser un controlador

Te comprendo pero no debes hacer esto que haces ahora, _**"todos tenemos diferentes formas de actuar y pensar, todos tenemos formas únicas de expresarnos, nada ni nadie puede cambiar tu forma de ser"**_*esta es la lección de vida del maestre*

Bueno ya no manipularé a nadie*dijo Paco con cara de "lo voy a intentar pero no se si lo logre"*

Niños mejor vayan a clase ya se les va a hacer tarde

Esta bien tiene razón

**Flash Back**

Y los divinos que liberaremos hoy pueden manipular por completo a la gente????

Si jefe son divinos con el poder de la manipulación, así podrá manejar como usted quiera a la alcaldesa*le dijo a Diadoro mientras preparaba el artefacto para liberar a los divinos*

*el portal se abre, se ubicaba en un antiguo teatro, son los divinos llamados el mas alto y viejo es titiritero y el mas pequeño que es un niño-divino es marioneta*

Ellos son titiritero y marioneta los de la manipulación, manipulan a la gente con unos hilos mágicos y marioneta con la forma en la que se mueve se apodera de la voluntad*estaba presentando Gómez a los divinos*

Con que ustedes son los divinos de la manipulación…*decía algo dudoso Diadoro*

Sí, nosotros somos esos divinos, podemos manipular a cualquiera de cualquier forma que queramos*dijo el divino titiritero*

Si que te parece… una demostración…*dijo con una sonrisa algo malvada el divino mas pequeño*

Perfecto!!! Denme una demostración!!!*dijo Diadoro son saber lo que pasaría*

Bien… tu lo pediste*y el divino titiritero le lanzó unos hilos mágicos a Diadoro y lo movía a su antojo y marioneta manipulaba a Gómez dependiendo de cómo el se moviera Gómez haría lo mismo*

Gómez detenlos!!!*dijo ya muy asustado Diadoro ¬¬*

Diadoro no me puedo… liberar*mientras marioneta se movía corriendo en su lugar hizo que Gómez corriera y cayera en el sótano del teatro*

*Titiritero lanzó a Diadoro al mismo lugar*

Gómez!!! No me dijiste que esos divinos harían esto!!!!*le dijo muy enfadado Diadoro*

Pero jefe yo no sabia que irían en contra nuestra tan pronto*le dijo Diadoro mientras lo sacaba del sótano*

**Fin Flash Back **

*el maestre esta solo en la sala de entrenamiento y empieza a sonar el berimbau, detector de divinos y va a buscar a los combo niños*

Ja! Obtener 15 pepitas fue como quitarle un dulce a un bebé*se burlaba Paco*

Ya entendí el punto Paco!!!*le dijo Serio*

Shhh… estamos estudiando *dijo Azul agarrando su libro y de repente entra el maestre Grinto*

Maestra necesito a Serio, Paco, Pilar y Azul*y los combo niños salen de su salón de clases*

Mi berimbau esta vibrando solo, creo que hay un divino suelto, necesito a los combo niños vayan a la plaza de la ciudad*les dijo y fueron a ver si había o no un divino*

Son titiritero marioneta divinos nivel 1 con poder sobre la manipulación*dijo Azul viendo la información de su divino-berry*

Divino de la manipulación????*dijo Pilar*

mmm… a quien suena parecido…*dijo con sarcasmo Serio refiriéndose a Paco*

oye!!! Yo no soy así!!!*dijo algo molesto Paco*

así??? Y por que hoy solo has hecho eso todo el día*le dijo Pilar*

mira marioneta son los combo niños, nos apoderamos de ellos???

Por supuesto tu al peli naranjo y la rubia y yo con el que parece ser demasiado impulsivo por lo que oigo y con la de verde*se pusieron de acuerdo titiritero y marioneta*

*y marioneta hace que Azul le de una bofetada a Serio*

Azul!!! Por que me golpeas!!!!*le dijo Serio sobándose en la mejilla donde lo golpeo Azul*

Yo… yo… yo no fui!!! Serio de verdad fui yo te lo juro…*le dijo Azul muy confundida con lo que pasó, de repente Serio le da una patada a Paco(jajaja es lo que me mas quería que pasara)*

Oye!!! Por que hiciste eso Serio*estaba Paco*

No fue a propósito algo raro esta pasando aquí*y de repente Pilar golpea a Paco(me gusta hacer que peguen a Paco jaja) y se molesta mas*

Miren son los divinos, los que están haciendo esto!!!!*dijo pero titiritero la lanza contra un edificio con sus hilos mágicos*

Oye no trates así a Pilar*dijo Azul tratando de golpear a titiritero pero marioneta hizo que diera giros en el aire y cayera*

No trates así a mi Azul!!!*le dijo a marioneta dispuesto a darle muchos golpes por lo que le había hecho a Azul, pero marioneta se puso quieto de repente para que le pasara lo mismo a Serio y dejando su poder por un momento lo golpeo muy fuerte*

*marioneta hizo que Pilar le diera un zape a Paco en la cabeza*

Auch!! Pilar!!!

lo siento, yo…yo no quise hacerlo*le contesto Pilar justificándose*

Se vuelven mas poderoso manipulando a la gente*dijo Pilar viendo lo que pasaba con los divinos*

Si hacen que golpeamos a quienes queremos*dijo Azul*

Tengo una idea, pero no creo que sea lo mejor…*dijo Serio algo triste U.U*

No importa lo que sea!!1 di nos*lo presionaba Paco¬¬*

Es que el plan es para debilitar a los divinos, se supone que ellos se hacen mas fuertes manipulando para que nos lastimemos entre nosotros, verdad? El caso es… que tienes que lastimar a alguien a propósito sin que ellos te lo hagan hacer… y yo seré el voluntario…*dijo Serio bajando la cabeza*

Que!!!????? Estas diciendo Azul te lastime a propósito…*dijo Paco por que Azul, pues es la persona que mas quiere a Serio*

Que!!!! No… a no… yo no voy a lastimarte yo te quiero y no lo voy a hacer*dijo Azul muy segura de lo que decía*

Azul hazlo para salvar a la ciudad*le dijo Pilar*

Azul tienes que hacerlo es la única forma… si me amas de verdad hazlo!!! golpéame!!!*le dijo Serio a Azul en la cara para que se atreviera y ella le dio un golpe en la cara aunque no quisiera U.U*

Vamos!!! Más fuerte!!!*le dijo Serio y ella lo hizo mas fuerte pero llorando por ver como ella misma lo golpeaba*

*dio resultado los divinos se debilitaban*

Miren funciona los divinos se hacen mas débiles!!!*dijo Pilar al ver que disminuían de tamaño por que había quedado mas grandes por el poder*

Si pero y el tótem…*y Paco lo vio era el del toro estaba el la muñeca derecha de titiritero y en la izquierda de marioneta y fue y lo toco*

TÓTEM TOCA TRANSFORMA!!!!

*y en medio de luces de colores (rojo, Azul, amarillo y verde para ser exactos) se transformaron en los súper animales totémicos*

Es hora de vencerlos divinos, ya transformados su poder ya no tiene efecto en nosotros*dijo Paco mientras los golpeaba en forma de bola*

Dejen de manipular a la gente divinos feos*le dijo Pilar mientras ella les lanzaba cocos de una mata*

Estoy harto de ver a los manipuladores*dijo el tigrillo mientras los amarraba con una soga corriendo velozmente alrededor de ellos*

*Azul los alzó y los dejó caer desde muy alto*

COMBO NIÑOS SÚPER EXPLOSIÓN!!!!*les mandaron la súper explosión mientras caían de lo alto*

Los encerraron en un par de marionetas que se encontraban ahí*

**Flash Back**

*estaban con Grinto en la sala de entrenamiento*

Como vencieron a los divinos…*pregunto con curiosidad el maestre*

Para debilitarlos Azul tuvo que golpear a Serio*explico Pilar*

¿????como que estuvo golpeando a este niño*pregunto cabeza que se acerco a oír lo que pasó*

Cual es la razón de hacer eso

Por que de esa manera al golpearme por voluntad propia los divinos perdieron fuerza al no manipularla para hacerme daño, si no que lo hizo sin necesidad de que los divinos la obligaran*dijo Serio mientras Azul le curaba las heridas que tenía de tanto golpe (que ella misma le había provocado que ironía ¬¬*

Mmm… fue una forma rara pero funcionó…*pregunto a los niños Grinto*

Claro que funcionó es lo que hice para vencer a esos divinos hace mucho tiempo*aclaró cabeza*

Bien y que aprendiste el día de hoy Paco*le pregunto el maestre*

Que no hay que manipular a la gente, cada quien es libre de actuar de la forma que le parezca

Bueno espero que hayas aprendido la lección y no actúes como lo hiciste hoy

Si espero que no trates a nadie como hoy vi*dijo cabeza*

Bueno el caso es que los vencimos… auch!!!

Serio no te muevas para que te cure mas rápido

Pero es que duele…*y todos se empezaron a reír*

**Fin Flash Back**

**Espero que les haya gustado este fic por que mi amiga y yo tuvimos la misma idea de las marionetas y por eso decidí escribir esta que acaban de leer bueno seguiré publicando mas XD**


End file.
